


Cookies & Sweatshirts

by ellie_renee91



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Just some good heart warming Bucky fluff.This was a writing challenge I completed on Tumblr, the writing prompt is in bold and italics.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Cookies & Sweatshirts

It’s been a little over a month since you won the battle but lost a huge part of your life in the process.

The compound was completely destroyed, however over the last month you all worked very hard with the help of Happy and the tech Tony left you to revamp the New York City penthouse to be just what you needed for a central home base.

Sam, Bucky, Wanda, and yourself will be living here while everyone else will be in and out between missions or to just check in when the time calls for it.

Deciding to celebrate the end of your moving in week with some fresh baked cookies, you roll up your sleeves to your elbows, set your favorite music on and get to work in the kitchen.

Closing the oven with your free hand, you turn to place the cookie sheet on the counter and jump back when you almost perform a mild torture session with the scalding hot pan “Holy cannoli, what are you doing?”

You watch as his eyes crinkle at the corners and his lips move, however you mentally slap yourself in the face for forgetting you have your earbuds in and can’t hear a word over your music.

You make a noise and clear your throat, attempting to cover your embarrassment before you step to the side and move around him.

After setting the pan on a trivet on the counter, you pull out your headphones and turn around sheepishly as you mutter “Sorry, forgot those were in”

Bucky smirks with a soft chuckle, nodding to the earbuds you’re fiddling with in your hands “Just thought you were the star of your own music montage baking session?”

You connect your eyes with his and level him with a look that Bucky answers with a deep chuckle in his chest.

Pocketing your headphones in your sweatshirt pocket, you watch as he quickly reaches around you– going for the freshly baked snickerdoodles.

“Those are probably too–” you begin to warn, however, he doesn’t listen.

Instead he takes a bite quickly like you’re going to snatch the treat from his hand, adding a smirk as he talks around his mouthful “Worth it”

You shake your head that he’s still able to offer a smirk with those words and let out a soft laugh as you cross your arms “What are you up to, besides almost getting scalded with a cookie pan?

He shrugs and looks you over “I’ve been wanting to talk to you, then I smelt the heavenly distractions and now ** _I don’t know if I should be mad at you for stealing my favorite sweatshirt or not_**.”

You jerk your head back slightly, the shock written all over your face before you look down and remember he’s right.

Sweatshirt stealer is officially your new middle name.

Leaving Wakanda after the snap, Steve found the sweatshirt with Bucky’s things and gave it to you.

It was a way to be close to someone who you couldn’t bare the thought of not being here anymore. Not when you had just started to really get to know him, and fallen pretty hard if we’re being scouts honor honest.

You’ve been wearing it almost every day since.

You however don’t want to admit _any_ of that to him, so you try to clear your face of guilt and shake your head once “This– this isn’t your sweat–”

Bucky makes a noise, moving closer to you as he interrupts “I got it in London when I was in hiding, before I got set up. It’s also got a hole in it, right–”

He grabs your wrist gently and pulls down the sleeve from resting on your elbow, turning your arm to the side and revealing the hole to rest his case as he taps twice “–here.”

You scrunch your nose up in a guilty grimace and nod.

You slowly move your eyes up from your arm to his face, seeing him already looking at you– humor dancing in his eyes with your reaction.

You clear your throat and shrug with the arm he isn’t holding “When did you– umm when did you notice I had it?”

Without missing a beat, Bucky shrugs “The day after we got back from the lakehouse and were regrouping where we were all going to live.”

You make a noise in the back of your throat before narrowing your eyes slightly “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? That was… that was weeks ago”

He just shrugs before lifting one side of his mouth in a small smile with his answer “It looks better on you”

He drops your wrist softly, and steps away heading to the fridge to grab a water.

Now that he isn’t in close proximity you feel like you can breathe again as you take a deep breath in through your nose, releasing it slowly.

“How did you find it?” He mutters before uncapping the bottle and taking a drink.

Not having the courage to turn around, you swallow the lump in your throat at the memories, adding softly “Okoye– she gave Steve your things before we left. On the plane I– Steve said I looked cold and handed it to me, kind of been wearing it ever since”

Bucky swallows hard and feels shock completely overcome his body with knowing you’ve had it _that_ long.

During the time you all decided not to talk about.

He caps the bottle and walks closer to you, standing just behind however not touching you.

After everything he’s been through, you being by his side was what got him through recovering.

It’s been a long time since anything positive was weaving through his thoughts, that is until he met you.

You proved his innocence with the help of Steve, you got him set up in Wakanda and even stayed there helping Shuri with his recovery.

You distracted his mind with the exciting or mundane facts about the world today, and how vastly different it is from the world he knew.

Bucky isn’t even sure when he fell in love with you, it was almost as if he had no say in the easy, inevitable decision.

One day he looked at you, and the feeling was clear as day, though if he actually admitted it to himself, it was when you surprise knocked him on his ass when you and Natasha were fighting him on the freeway in D.C.

Not being in the right state of mind, he made a promise to himself that since he wasn’t deserving of the love he knew you were capable of giving– he was going to keep his distance.

Everything since being snapped back has felt different, he feels different.

Looking at you now, he wants to say the hell with his promise to himself. Even if he doesn’t deserve you, he’s willing to fight everyday to be the kind of man you deserve.

Needing to know if what he’s reading about you having his sweater is correct, Bucky clears his throat “Why did you keep it y/n?”

You could lie, say it had to do with it being comfy or something similar, however you’re tired of not having what you want most.

The snap took everything away from you, what happened after the second snap taught you the hardest lesson of all.

Time is a heartless bitch and not promised to anyone.

So you close your eyes and decide why not.

You take a deep breath and open your eyes, crashing your gaze with his as you state softly “It smelled like you and was the only way I was able to fall asleep, though it stopped smelling like you pretty quickly–” you add with a sad chuckle before you continue “even then it still was like you were right there with me, being my solace and comfort. I kept it, Buck, to keep _you_ close when my world basically ended.”

You drop your eyes and fiddle with your hands until Bucky reaches out and places his fingers under your chin, lifting your head until you connect your eyes with his again.

You watch as he licks his lips slowly before he smiles softly and clears his throat, moving his eyes quickly between yours “I’m– this ratty old thing was able to do all of that for you?”

“It’s not old or ratty,” you grumble with narrowed eyes, earning a chuckle from Bucky before you continue “and yes, having something of the person I’m hopelessly in love with was–”

Bucky’s eyes widen slightly with your words before he sets his hands on either side of your face to cup your cheeks, bringing you closer to interrupt your words as he crashes his lips with yours.

You let out a squeak of surprise, before you close your eyes and lean into the kiss with your hands on his chest, effortlessly moving your lips with his.

Deepening the kiss, you let out a soft whimper that elicits a deep groan from Bucky as he steps forward, pushing your back against the wall of cupboards behind you.

Leaving you breathless with a few more soft kisses, he pulls away slowly and sets his forehead against yours.

Bucky lets out a deep exhale through his nose before he mutters just above a whisper “I’ve wanted to do that for as long as I’ve been in love with you– which has been a really long time darlin’.”

You smile softly and look up through your lashes at him “Well why’d you stop then?”

A wide smile is your answer before he reaches down and grabs behind your knees with one arm and sets the other around your back as he lifts you up to cradle you against his chest.

You set your arms around his neck, letting out a laugh as he walks out of the kitchen with you.

Bucky quickly sidesteps around Sam who was walking around the corner, and throws over his shoulder “Don’t you dare think about eating any of my cookies buttface.”

Sam rolls his eyes at the demand as he watches the two of you leave towards the stairs. He shakes his head hearing your laughs fade with your footsteps, and continues on to walk into the kitchen.

Sam smiles as he grabs a cookie and shakes his head with the realization. Chuckling as he brings it up to his mouth, he mutters to himself before taking a bite “You were right, Cap.”


End file.
